The Wandering Clam of the Tenth Generation
by Yukihime Sparks
Summary: Ten years has passed since The Rainbow Arc, Tsunako and her friends are now the official Vongola tenth generation. Her life was now peaceful or so she thought…FEM 10TH GEN X 1ST GEN!
1. To The Past? (part 1)

The Wandering Clam of the Tenth Generation

By: Yukihime Sparks

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **KHR**! AKIRA AMANO OWNS IT!

This 'thought' and This "talk"

Prologue:

Narrator's POV

At the Vongola Mansion (Sicily, Italy)

Inside of the one of many rooms in the mansion, sat in a leather chair, is Vongola Decima, Sawada Tsunako.'(Sighs) It's been Ten years already…' Tsunako thought as she signed the last paperwork.

(Boom)"Gyah! Gomenasai, Hayami! I just got hungry! I didn't know that it was yours!" a girl with a long curly hair whose name, Layla ran away from a very angry woman with long silver hair with slightly dark emerald eyes.

(Boom)"That cake is not for me stupid cow! It's for Juuhime*!" Hayami yells angrily as she keeps bombing the 'stupid cow'.

'There they go again.' Tsunako sighed while massaging her forehead. "Tsuna-nee! Help me!" Yelled Layla as she hides behind Tsunako. "Stupid Cow, Don't hide behind Juuhime!" Hayami barks at Layla who was cowering in fear behind Tsunako.

(Slam)"Tsuna! We heard an explosion! Are you okay!?" asked a tall girl with a mid-back hair and was followed by a high pitch 'Extreme' was heard.

"Tsu! Are you fine TO THE EXTREME!" yells a girl with a shoulder length white hair and yellow opal eyes as Tsunako winced at the volume. "Shut up, turf-top can't you see juuhime is going to be deaf cause of your yelling!?" Hayami yells at a 'low' volume.

"Kfufufu… sweet Tsunako, are you alright dear?" a girl with a pineapple hair style at the top and a small ponytail at the bottom. (Slam)[Poor door] "Hn. Sawada Tsunako, daijobu?'' a skyl-err-girl with a hip length raven black hair charge in the room looking for Tsunako.

"Guys, I'm alright it just Hayami and her bombs." Tsunako said as she smiles a bit seeing her guardians worrying about her. "Sorry juuhime! Stupid cow here eats your cake and she also eats the rest of its stock." Hayami said while glaring at Layla.

"Oh that reminds me we need to settle this once and for all stupid cow." Hayami said as she throws a bomb at Layla who begins to cry and shoots a 'malfunction' bazooka and a pink smoke engulfs them.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Tsunako thought while her head throbs. 'Wait, didn't Giannini modify the TYL Bazooka? No!' Tsunako thought in vain. 'Well there's nothing we can do until we know where we are.' Tsunako thought thinking of a plan if there was a worst case scenario.

At the Vongola Mansion… (400 yrs. In the Past)

In the same office that Tsunako also use earlier. There seated was a blond boy with tired sapphire eyes.

'(Sighs) when this paper works is over will.' Giotto sighed as he look over the mountain of paperwork's that needed to be signed this week. "Hey, Primo! Did you already sign the papers about the affirmation of the alliance with the Nostra Familgia?" A guy with a red hair and tattoo enters Primo's office.

(Boom) A puff of Pink smoke engulf the room. "Look what you did stupid cow!" a feminine voice was heard. "Maa maa, calm down Haya-chan." Another voice was heard but this time it's a cheerful one. "Don't call me that Baseball idiot." The first voice bark back.

When the smoke clears all of the people in the room were surprise on what they seeing.

To be continued…

AN: There you have it people the new version of the Wandering Clam of the Tenth generation.. I can't update daily so maybe once a month? Or a week.

So please rate and Review

-Yukihime Sparks


	2. To the Past? (part 2)

The Wandering Clam of the Tenth Generation

By: Yukihime Sparks

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **KHR**! AKIRA AMANO OWNS IT!

This 'thought' and This "talk"

_**Previously:**_

_**(Boom) A puff of Pink smoke engulfs the room. "Look what you did stupid cow!" a feminine voice was heard. "Maa maa, calm down Haya-chan." Another voice was heard but this time it's a cheerful one. "Don't call me that Baseball idiot." The first voice barks back.**_

_**When the smoke clears all of the people in the room were surprise on what they seeing.**_

_**3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 **_

Hayami's POV

"Don't call me that baseball idiot!" I shout at Takara who put up a shock face when the smoke clears up and when it is I saw G who shot us a shock look. "Who are you girls and How did you girls get in?" a calm voice ask and all of us look at the direction of the voice seeing Vongola Primo smiling at us.

Tsunako's POV

'Oh no! we were sent at Primo's time!' I panicked in my head as we heard a loud 'BAM' at the door. "Giotto are you alright?" a man with traditional Japanese clothes said while walking towards Primo with a priest following him.

"PRIMO ARE YOU ALRIGHT TO THE LIMIT! WE HEARD A LOUD EXPLOSION HERE!'' the priest that I recognized as one of Primo's guardians, Knuckle I think.

"Knuckle, Asari I'm alright." Primo said while smiling at them. "Is that so, Then who are these ladies?" Asari-san asks. "Well we still asking them.'' Primo said as he shot a look at us. When he was about to speak a creepy mists surrounded the room.

"Nfufufu… Primo are you dead yet?" a creepy voice ask as we saw a figure merge out the mists and there stands a prideful Daemon Spade.

"You Melon-head do you think I'm going to allow Primo to die like that!" a voice shouted and we turn our heads at G who finally recover from his shock. "Nfufufu… I'm just asking." Daemon said.

'BAM' a man with platinum blonde hair enter the room while dragging a green hair teen that is sleeping? "Hn. Primo." Alaude-san said as he look for Primo who is walking towards him. "Alaude what happened to Lampo?'' Primo asks.

"Hn. His laziness is irritating so I knock him out." Alaude-san replied back emotionless. "(sighs) Knuckle please lay Lampo at the sofa and G the alliance papers that you ask is in the drawer." Primo said confidently.

"Nfufufu… Primo who are these ladies?" Daemon Spade asks. "Oh yeah I almost about forget about them." Primo said while I and the girls sweat drop. "Sorry for the intervention, so who are you girls." Primo asks once again smiling at us as my heart started to race and I feel butterflies at my stomach.

'Why am I feeling like this?' I thought.

_**3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 **_

_**AN:**_

_**Wah! Finally finish it!**_

_**Thank you! YuujouKami, NekoMimiMyawMyaw for your advice!**_

_**And also for Bernie6394 for the review!**_

_**R&R**_

_**-Yukihime Sparks 3**_


End file.
